


Demonic Christmas

by MrsNilduenilun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 21st Century, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Season 2 (Timeless)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNilduenilun/pseuds/MrsNilduenilun
Summary: After turning into a demon, Ciel feels like an unnecessary burden. He doesn't get any satisfaction from anything and can't find himself in the modern world. Doesn't the joint celebration of two demons seem a bit ironic idea?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Demonic Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demonic Christmas || Kuroshitsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730404) by LadyPhantomhive0707 (me). 



> I hope you will enjoy the translation of the Christmas one-shot. I wish you all the best. Health in particular, because this year has shown how much it is needed. I believe that despite this terrible atmosphere around the world, your Christmas Eve will be successful and you'll spend it with those you love. Stay warm and take care of yourself.

With a soft sigh, I tore off one of the pages of the yellowed calendar in my room. I unskillfully rolled it into a small ball and threw it into the basket. December twenty-fourth. Already at the end of November, Christmas decorations appeared in stores that I couldn't look at. As soon as I opened the windows, I saw a huge green Christmas tree. I lowered the blinds immediately, completely forgot that it was set up some time ago. The charms of an apartment in the city centre. Having a view of everything and everyone. 

A lot has changed in my life since I was human. Winter became a terrible nuisance for me, especially December itself when, unfortunately, I was honouring my birthday. After my hundredth, I stopped seeing the point of celebrating them. For people, time was running fast, but for me - incredibly slowly. As the years passed, I noticed more and more new faces around me. I haven't developed a closer acquaintance with anyone. My only companion was my former servant, even though I didn't understand his motivation in sticking with me. The contract that I had with Sebastian had ceased to be of any value a long time ago. After all, I felt much better knowing that I could rely on someone. He didn't leave me to my fate, although he had the opportunity. Every day I asked myself why this had happened.  
"Speak of the devil..." " I thought aloud when I heard a knock on the door. I never had any doubts as to who might want to come into my room. It was always the same person. I opened the door and saw a brunette in a red sweater with a reindeer, which made me almost gag.  
"Dress up finally, Ciel. We're leaving soon. We should go shopping. A short walk will do us well," he said with a gentle smile, seeing that I was still in my pyjamas. Actually, I don't know anymore when we started calling each other by name. Times had changed and it was considered snobbery to say any headlines. For the sake of non-suspicious communication, I ordered him to speak to me by "Ciel", and somehow it stayed that way. We started to treat ourselves more humanly. The serfdom relations have virtually completely disappeared. It usually took me a while to adjust to the prevailing fashions and patterns. I've always considered myself a traditionalist.  
"Take that damn thing off, 'cause you look insane," I hissed, looking at the former butler from head to toe.  
"I would advise you to put on something warm, too," he replied coolly, entering my room, as if he hadn't heard the malicious remark.  
With a calm expression on his face, Sebastian opened my wardrobe and took out of it, as ugly as his, Christmas sweater. I didn't even know where it had come from. Throughout the ages, he had known exactly what would have bothered me, and one of them was Christmas shitty stuff. I looked critically at my potential clothing today and shook my head.  
"Oh hell no! I'm no longer a child! Don't choose me, in what I have to dress!" I replied dissatisfied, going to the wardrobe. I stabbed him gently with my elbow, indicating that he should move and give me access to it. From inside the closet I took out a blue sweatshirt. Honestly, I never really paid much attention to what I was wearing, however the current fashion was quite strange. Compared to my 19th-century costumes, the clothes of modern time were simple and not very original. Without much thought, I went to the bathroom to change clothes, and on the way I picked up the pants from the back of the chair. I remembered the times when Sebastian dressed me. In the 21st century, that would be quite strange. Quite unthinkable...

When I was fairly ready to leave, I splashed water on my face. I had to wake up. Single drops ran down the ends of my hair as I picked up the comb. I looked in the mirror. It was still there. I mean... Sebastian's mark. Year by year, it grew more pale and finally turned completly gray. I sighed softly, putting on my white eye patch, and left the bathroom shortly after that. Brunet offered me a quick, late breakfast before I left. Even though the demons did not need to eat, he cooked for me every day and kept the remnants of my old day routine and general normalcy. Year after year, we operated on left papers that stated that Sebastian was my older brother. Hilarious, isn't it?  
“You don't like it?” Sebastian said when he saw that I was thinking about my meal.  
"No, it's not that," I murmured in confusion, looking away at the kitchen window. It started snowing. White fluff gently fell to the ground, decorating the rest of the tenement houses. If there weren't any kitschy Christmas lights on them, I'd have a nice view of the surrounding houses. "We can go now."

Walking through the streets of London, I felt like a convict, being led to public flogging. Since leaving my family residence, I haven't been able to identify my place in the world. Redundant aristocrat who was no longer even an aristocrat. Prison ball at Sebastian's feet. When people started to suspect something, we quickly changed places of residence. Each return to my hometown was painful for me, because I saw how much had changed. Streets and shops that once didn't exist. People were different too. On the way to the bakery, we passed a small school. My school. The former butler enrolled me in several institutions of this type, and each graduation diploma was deposited in our basement. He did it to keep me busy and to have any company outside of him, though he didn't very much succeed. I got the best grades for each test. It wasn't even that I was remarkably wise or that I spent a lot of time studying. I just kept doing the same things. Over and over again. I hardly developed at all. After we had made the necessary purchases, on the way back Sebastian took a candy cane from his pocket and handed it to me.  
"Here you are. Maybe you'll stop looking so bitter after all," ex-butler chuckled, when I struggled with the foil wrapper. Finally he looked at one of the displays and walked over to the glass. "Ciel, what do you think about buying a Christmas tree? Always better late than never."  
"You must be joking," I snorted. I was so surprised by his question because we didn't celebrate Christmas. It was in bad taste. We have been damned forever. "Where did you get such an idea?"  
"It's some kind of diversion, don't you think?"  
I hated repeating my annual demon argument. At least not on the street, so it ended that we finally brought the tree home. Together with a few boxes of baubles and lights and any other crappy ornaments. I didn't even argue. I just didn't care about everything. Right after putting away my purchases, I went to play on the console. 

It was only the sound of breaking glass that distracted me from the game. When I went to the living room, I noticed Sebastian collecting shards of a greenish Christmas ball. He must have accidentally broken one of the packages. When I glance at him... Sebastian hadn't looked like good, old himself for some time. I mean like one hell of a butler. He was just hungry. Apart from his contract with me, he couldn't make any other deal. He could only count on meager souls stolen from the gods of death, which he had to share with me anyway. And to be clear - I didn't force him to do this. He wanted. Himself.  
"You know very well that I would give you my soul without hesitation and end this contract," I said confused, handing him several larger pieces of another broken ornament. "If only I could..."  
"I told you not to play with glass. You cut yourself" he rolled his eyes, avoiding the subject. Soon after, he went to the kitchen for a while and threw all the remnants of broken glass balls into the trash can.  
"Fine! Next time, I won't help you!" I tapped back and puffed up my cheeks.  
"To be honest, I thought we were going to dress up it together," he sighed in response, pointing to a half-decorated tree.  
"Do you really want to play this? Look, it's a Christian-..." I started skeptical, but a moment later I bit my tongue. What did I have to lose? Nothing. Big nothing. I was suffering from too much free time. "Nevermind. Hand me the second carton."  
The Christmas tree was soon beautiful decorated. I honestly admit that dressing it gave me a kind of pleasure. I felt like a human child I used to be again. At least then I was growing... 

In retrospect, I judged my drive towards adulthood as a mistake. As a demon, I could change my appearance at any time. From a few years old to an adult and vice versa. After all, I didn't take advantage of it. I've always preferred to remain myself, and, by the way, the transformation itself and keeping everything in shape was terribly exhausting. Sebastian snapped me out of my thoughts, asking if I would like to add the missing star to the top of the tree, to which I nodded gently. When I got the silver ornament in my hand, even while standing on my toes, I was not able to hang it. My problem was solved only by a former butler. He picked me up to sufficient heigh, that the star was in its place without any problems.  
"Sorry, but I don't have a Christmas Eve feast for you... But maybe you would at least reflect a mug of cocoa?" he asked, looking with a gentle smile at our work.

Soon after, we were sitting on the couch enjoying the sweet, warm drink, that I liked so much. The immortal Last Christmas was played on the radio, and it was snowing incessantly outside. The whole city was splendidly lit. Colorful lights flashed in the windows of the neighboring tenement houses. Finally, I felt the atmosphere of Christmas. I have obviously missed it all the years when I treated Christmas like the most ordinary day of the year. When I didn't want to see anything around me. Existence was not enough. I wanted to live. Amazingly, some ordinary, flimsy tree cheered me up. I was a bit tired, so I rested my head on Sebastian's shoulder and closed my eyes. That son of a bitch was incredibly comfortable. Unexpectedly, I felt that the dark-haired man was taking the empty cup from my hands. A moment later, he started stroking me gently on the head.

"If you want, you can change and go to bed," he said softly, knowing that as a demon, I couldn't sleep. At the Sebastian's words, I shook my head slightly and nestled a little against his shoulder.  
"Why are you even playing this?" I sighed finally, opening my eye with the sign of contract. Seeing his questioning glance, I decided to continue the topic. "You know what I mean. It's like playing chess with only two kings. We've both lost everything, but we still move around the board. Why don't you just flip the table over? Are you really satisfied with a draw? You're just struggling with me."  
"I'm obliged to serve you. Don't you remember the terms of the contract?" he asked, cocking his head like a curious cat.  
"Sure. However, I believe that these rules shouldn't apply. I'm unable to pay you for your devotion."  
"I thought the change in my salary was obvious," he smiled in response. "I'm not leaving you, Ciel. You pay me just by your presence."  
"Wait, what?!" I shuddered instantly and straightened up on the couch.  
"Listen, you've always had me by your side, but think a bit about what would happen to you if I left. I don't deny that you would deal with such a situation, although loneliness finally takes its toll even on demons," he explained in a calm tone, brushing hair from my forehead. "We're stuck with each other, but it's not that bad, is it? I was alone for so many centuries that it probably helped me come to terms with the failed contract. I mean... It made it easer."  
"Did you really feel lonely?" I asked surprised." I never thought Sebastian could feel anxious or depressed. Maybe I just never cared about that before. I don't know why, but at his words I immediately put my arm around his shoulder tighter. He was definitely older than me and spent most of his life alone in search of souls. I couldn't deny him. If I was suddenly alone, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. "Thank you for being there."  
Sebastian looked extremely astonished. I was actually not surprised by this reaction. It was probably the first time that I sincerely thanked him. I don't know what I would have done if Sebastian had not been by my side. It was only because of me that he played the same scenes of everyday family routine all the time. Does he want me to feel a substitute for humanity at his own expense? I felt the demon's strong grip. We stayed huddled together all evening. We had plenty of time. All eternity.

Right, we're stuck with each other, but it's not that bad. I'm glad you're with me. I wish you never be lonely.  
Happy Christmas, Sebastian.


End file.
